An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas
An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas is a 1988 American animated Christmas drama film Directed and Produced by Phil Roman. From the Creators of Desert Flower and Chief, The Animated Movie: The Mystery of the Black and Pink Hombre, and I Love You Fievel. New Characters *Nighttime Bear *Snowy Hound *Jennifer Mousey *Santa Claws Plot Voice Cast *Greg Burson as Yogi Bear *Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear/Ranger Smith *Mark Schiff as Huckleberry Hound (character) *Susanne Pollatchek as Olivia Flaversham *Barrie Ingham as Basil of Baker Street *Jessica DiCicco as Summer Bear *Melanie Harrison as April Bear *Pat Musick as Tony Toponi *Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear *B.J. Ward as Mira Mousekewitz/Desert Flower/Chieftess/Sarah Bear *Frank Welker as Toby/Tank Top Mouse/Chief *Dom DeLuise as Tiger *Jerry Houser as Cherry Bear (Male) *Jeff Bergman as Bobby Bear/Snowy Hound/Nighttime Bear *Candi Milo as Jennifer Mousey/Madame Mousey *Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque/The Ghost of McBrusque *John Kassir as Ferdy/Scuttlebutt/The Ghost of Scuttlebutt/The Cowboy of Scuttlebutt/Jukebox and Horse Face *Roy Orbison as Diago *Linda Ronstadt as Yira *Patrick Swayze as Joseph *Cathy Cadavini as Tanya Mousekewitz *Demi Moore as Florrie *Jack Palance as Winston *Audrey Hepburn as Razzi *Cathianne Blore as Bridget *Joe Alaskey as Santa Claws Songs *Yogi Bear (song) - Ranger Smith and Cindy Bear *Anywhere in Your Dreams - Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *The Shishmas Song - Diago and Yira *Jingle Bore - Summer Bear *The Present's Filled with Presents - April Bear *Cindy's Mistletoe - Cindy Bear *Blow Your Mind - Jennifer Mousey *We Wish You a Merry Shishmas - Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham, Diago, Yira, Mira Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Bridget, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Cherry Bear, Ferdy, Snowy Hound, Nighttime Bear, and Tiger Trivia *Running Time: 79 Minutes *Rated G: *preceded by The Treasure of Manhattan Island and followed by It's The Pied Piper Scuttlebutt! *takes place between The Man Called Flintstone and Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Soundtrack *An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Soundtrack Quotes An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Quotes Gallery *An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Gallery Transcript *An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Transcript *An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Trailer transcripts Credits *An American Tail: Yogi's First Christmas/Credits End Credits Art *Scuttlebutt ates a fried chicken *Chief McBrusque decorates the Christmas tree *Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Are Having Fun *Yogi Bear follows Chieftess to the town Category:1988 films Category:Yogi Bear Category:An American Tail Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas productions Category:BBFC U-rated films Category:Cats and Kittens Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Films about mices Category:Films about cats Category:Films set in New Zealand Category:Christmas films Category:Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Holiday Movies Category:Holiday films Category:Package films Category:Sound Effects by Hanna-Barbera Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Desert Flower and Chief Category:Films about bears